1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention pertains to containers used for packaging, shipping, and displaying goods. More particularly, the invention relates to containers formed from at least two sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two piece containers are extremely popular and in widespread use. Typical two piece containers have separate top and bottom sections formed from separate blanks. A first section has side walls and flaps for forming the container's bottom. A second section has side walls and flaps for forming the top, and fits over the side walls of the bottom section to enclose the interior of the container. These top and bottom sections are sometimes referred to as half slotted containers since both are necessary to form a single fully enclosed container. In contrast, a regular slotted container is formed from a single blank section having both bottom and top forming flaps.
Two piece containers are extremely useful for packaging, storing, shipping, and displaying goods. After the goods are placed into the interior of the bottom section, the top section is placed over the bottom section to fully enclose the contents. The top and bottom sections can then be secured together for shipping.
Two piece containers are particularly useful as shipping-display containers. Used to package and ship goods for retail, the outside face of the bottom section can be printed and/or designed with promotional information suitable for display on the retail floor. The retailer simply removes the top section of the container and places the bottom display section containing the goods on the retail floor. Unlike regular slotted containers, no cutting or tearing of the container is required to open it. This type of container is very popular for food items which are easily displayed in the bottom display section.
One disadvantage of present two piece containers is the number of steps necessary to assemble the container. The user begins with the two separate container sections, both in a flat unfolded position. The bottom section is opened to form the sides and its flaps folded and secured to form the container bottom. The top piece is likewise opened and its flaps folded and secured to form the top. After the bottom section is loaded with the goods, the top section, slightly larger than the bottom, is placed over the bottom section to form a completely enclosed container. If desired, the two sections can be secured together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,368 to Kanter et al., teaches a two section container with an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve, both adapted to form the two ends of the container in an aligned relationship of the final open container. This allows preassembly of a container, by an automated process, into a “knockdown” that may be opened to form the final container without requiring further adjustment. Once opened, the flaps for forming the container bottom are folded to create a container ready for use. This container has many advantages, but further improvements are believed possible. Such improvements would include using less material to create less waste while lowering costs, and also maintaining strength while using less material.